Ashes to Ashes: To be a Master REPOST
by We-Are-Talking-About-Dragons
Summary: Something from the past comes back, how will Ash and his friends react... repost because of complications with old account, info about that in the first chapter thing
1. IMPORTANT SHIT YOU SHOULD READ!

((AN: hey it's me the author (formally Miso-the-beaded-dragon). The reason why i'm continuing this hot mess of a story here and not on my original account it because...well...i sorta made up a joke email account for it and i can't remember what the passwords i used for it and my account were. Yea...i am still writing for the story tho, i am determined to finish this story so uh yeah. (i have determination, misplaced determination, but determination non-the-less)

Probably won't be reposting Sweetly Sour on the other hand. Partially because i never really cared much for it, it was basically this thing i wrote for April's Fools Day. Plus i got an angry brony review on it and that shit's priceless XD)

i do however have a slew of new storys to post after AtA though for everyone to look forward to (all of them will of course be insane/silly/canon-defling trollfics)

sorry for any inconvenience this might have posed for somepeople (it was pretty bad me as well since i used that email for a neopets account where i had at least 500k neopoints saved up that i now can't get into Dx )

so yea, this is me presenting (again), Ashes to Ashes: To Be A Master


	2. Chapter 1

One day Ash went to the Pokemart. He was going to fight the normal type gym leader Lenora later and he knew he woul have to buy sum potions because hes was tough. As he was going down the aile of status helpers, stationary, and ballz he was ambusehed by a bunch on ninjas! "OMFG," Ash excailmed and he sent out Tepig."Tepig," Tepig said eagerly. Tepig owuld habe d o, Pikachu is busy helping Iris train her Kibago.

"Ash Katchum!," shouted the leader ninja man," we have been sent by The Evil Concil of DARKNESS TO DESTROY YOU." With that, the other ninjas jumped Ash like something out of da matrix. "Over my dead body," Ash said pulling out his Good rod and snapping it in 2 for a spear. A wave of ninjas charged at Ash, swinging nunchunks and katannans, but Ash was to strong. With one mighty swing he had decapitated the ninjas. "Now this is what I call a good rod," Ash said smiling. :eader ninja started to frustrate. "NNYEH," he onomotepiaed like Skeletor from the He-Man," don't just stand there you fools after him" "Tepgi show them what you got" With Ash's command Tepig snot a blaze of fire and brimstone out of his piggy snout, towards the ninjas and head ninja, killing them instantly except for the head ninja who whore flame retardent gi.

"Damn you Ash Katchum," he caughed while on the floor holding his fire wounds. Ash calmly walked over to him and grabbbed him by his collar. "who is this Evil Council of Darkness Talk!," Ash demanded. Tepig nodded behind him. "Master...forgive...me," Leader ninja choked out. He then took off his short and revealed a Electrode strapped to his body, "NOOOOOOOO" Ash and Tepig shouted. KABOOM!1!1111! The ninja leader blew up int the pokemart but was ok for it was made by strong pokemon like Machanp and Machops.

Tepid looked up at Ash, fist shaking and looking down in serious summonded Tepid back in his ball and exited the store. Lenora would have to wait. The fate of Unoca- nay, the fate of the RNTIRE POKEWORLD was in daner.

To be continued...?


	3. Chapter 2: The Ascension

Ash was rooning as fast as he could to the Pokemon Center. A street musician with a Chatot saw Ash cuming. "Care for a relaxxin futair solo sir?" Butt Assh had no time for this silly music folly and broke the strings while running to Center.

Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu were at the hospital, chilaxxing around and eating on cheeses crackers. But then like a mighty hurricane of vengeance, Ash appeared in between the automatic sliding doors. The Audinos behind the counter desk shuddered in fear, for Ashes eyes were glowing bloody shot red with patriotic rage. "Pika," Pikachu gasped sensing and all too familiar aura cuoming from Ash.

"Ash are you ko," askd Cilian with concern. Ash abrupty grabbed Cilan by his sholders and tossed the fancy man off to the side as if he was flaming garabage. "OMG," Iris shouted, sheilding Axew from the schmoldering ashes (lol geddit?) of the fellow gym leader in the air. "Pika, pi the raging spirit dwelling within Ash has been awoken, pika," Pikachu said in frantic worry. "OMFG you can talk," exclained Iris pickin up pikachu and cheese and runnin own hall to espace from Ash's ungodly furry.

"Chu, I've always been able to talk," said Pikachu," its just that no one has ever listened ;_;" "I'm sorry" Iris said apologies. "Den nada," sighed Pikachu miling

They eventualy made it a storage room and blocked the door. "Pikachu wants oing on with Ash," Iris asked shitting on a copier machine with Axew sleeping in her lap. "Pika, Iris I have known Ash for a long time now," Pikachu sorrowly said eating a cheese cracker I have also known of his terrible birth secret..." "What birth secret," Iris asked in bad feeling.

"You see Iris, Ash'es dad was...," Pikachu stalled. Could he tell Iris? Was she to be trusted? Not even Misty or Brock knew about the truth of Ash's birth. Ash's mom barely even knew. No...it didn't matter how Iris felt about it, all that mattered was it being stoped. "his dad was...the shiny crystal Arceus dragon Calgon!" Iris spat out thw water she was drinking. "But I thought he was only a legend!" the dragon master clamoured.

"No for you see every one thousand years Calgon descends from the PokeHeavens and mates with the chosen sacrifical maiden to produce a demigod child that could destroy the world. Ash's mom...was that Maiden."

"How do we solve all this," Iris asked trying not to wake axew.

"Pika, we must go to Lavender town in the Kanto region...where both I and Ash were first concieved."

To be continued...?


	4. Chapter 3: Outside Help

Pikachu, Iris, and cilan got on a plane to the Saffron Cirty in thr Kanto region. "So now what do we do," Iris asked while they were leaving Saffron terminal. Pikachu kept marching on with serious,"we habve to get to Mt. fuji in Lavendirttoen!" Cilan gasped," Fuji!? But I thought he died in the Cinnabonn lab accident!" Pikachu shok his head. "No...he is quite alive as well see"

When they exiterd the building a bunch of pirate charmeleons aappears in a blaze of fire! A cubone-skull masked man stood in the center of the melons. "i'm afraid I can't let you do the Mr. Wesker," the masked man said with meanacing mocking. "Wesker, what does he mean," Iris asked Pikachu. Pikachu turned his head away from his friends," Because...I...am Albert Wesker."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

"OMFG," Iris. "Kiba!?" Kibago said in disbelief. "Albert Welsker!?"

"It is true my comrads," Pikachu hung his head in remorese," after injecting myself with Ourobourous I turned into a pikachu. I almost died if it wasn't for my old college Oak and for Ash..." Pikachu got down into a battle stance" and its almost time I repaided the favor!"

The masked man lauhed. "wE have no time for such sob stories! Charredmeleons attack!" And with one villanous snap from his crooked fingers he was gone. AND THE CHARMELEONS WERE ATTACKIN! They were running throught the streets of Saffron burning traffic signs and dragon raging babies in strollers. "Oh Nosd," Iris said," whatever shall we do!?" Pikabert jumped up and blocked a incoming slash attack to her face with his thundertail. "we fight back!" Iris and Cilan nodded and sent out Kibago and Pansear to help Pikabert. Kibago dragon raged the raging dragons and Pansage shot bullets at the pirates lizards with his leafy glock.

A grup of traveling motorbike enthusiats nearby overheard Pikabert's tragic story and it moved their hearts. "Let us help them out," the flaming mo-hawk leader declared,"Go Primape!"

Our heroes fought gallantly against the pillaging charmeleons. Pansear was do a slow-mo dive shoot and his tail got caught under a car debris! And inside the debris was an Electrode! "PAAAAANNNN," Paansage screamed for help. "NOOOOOOOOOZ," Cilian shouted running towards his pokeman at the time the bomb pokemon exlpouded. "Cilan,"Iris shouted worried about her friends. When the smoke leared there was only a grrey creatore with Cilan's burnt bowtie in it.

"oh no without Ciln and Panpour were doomed," Iris cried, falling to her knees with tears of sobs. Pikabert looked up at the raping charmeleons in anger. there were too many of them! Pikabert gaze intensified ans said swore under his breasts.

But then all the charlemeleons were swept up into the sku by a mighty flowery whirlwind. They spun around like dust particles. het all landed in the Saffron Square fountain and died.

"Omg Pikachu, you've really let yourself go without Ashy-boy," said a hamiliar voice.

Iris, Kibago and Pikabert looked around

It was...Gary MFing OAK!


	5. Chapter 4: The Chase

Gary got off from his Maganium and walked over to Pikabert nd Irisu.

Psst Pikabert, who is dis guy," Iris asked like confused newspaper reporter at freak show. "this is Gary MFingOak, song of my former colleade Samael Oak and Ash's hometown frined. He might not look like it butt he is one of the strongest human mortals I know."

Gary shook Iris's hand and winked," charmed I'm sure." iris blushed anf giggled but then she remembered what happend to Cilan and his Simisage and rememebr herself

Gay turned to Pikabert. "So I take it you left Ashy-Boy to his rampage in the Unova region huh?" Iris gasped,"OMG how'd you know bout ash!?" gary snapped his fingers at Iris with sass," GUUUURRRRLLLL please! Its all over all the television shannels. Why, it's even on the kiddie show channel!" Pikabert laughed at gary's koej but it was short live because he knew it to be true.

"Do not worry about ahs at he moment," Pekabert bagn expositioning," Before we left the Nurse Jenny Briade showed up and incapcitated Ash with a tiny net ans sleep powder. Then I called up Torchwood and they're keeping an eye on tim."

"Kawaiiiii" Gary replied clapping his hands together in glee. A flock of pudgies flew oerhead back to their roost for it was getting late. "Whelp lets get you duckies to Lavendirttoen," Gary said motioning them to his mo-ped. "Uh...Mister MFing Oak," Iris wondered looking at his magaynium in the passenger car,"wheres am I going to sit?"

gary was silent and pu his hand under chin for serious thinking. "you know what I'm not sure, I can't return Manigmiun to his ball sincer her hates them like Albert..."

"Maybe WE could be of sum assisstance." It was the motorcycle gang's leader holding a pair of keys in his hand. "you can have MY motorcycle."

"OMFG or you shore," Iris asked grabbing his keys. "yes," he said now talking to Pikabert," for it was because of you truely inspiring past and noble deeds you have inspired me to go straight and get a job as a wholesome laundromat." Pikabert and Motorcy- no...Laundromat worker shook hands and nodded in agreement at their new blood kinship.

Iris tilted her head now in confusion. Well its great now that I have a means for transportatipn but I don't know how to drive."

"now worrys, Umreo knows," Gary said as he sent out his Umbreon.

"Hey Gary howw'd you know that we would be in saffron," Irisk asked over the revving of her motorbike. "after watching the news of Ash's Rage lance said we should hold a conference at My. Fuji's as to settle this. Officer Jenny told us."Iris looked up at the orange-red evening sky with longing. she would finally meet the Dagon master of Kanto region. "Lance...," she swwooned.

But then like a bolt from the bluw, a ray of supersonic shot between their bikes. Pikabert jumped onto Manganium's head and looke back. They were being attacked by Darkness goons that were in the air becuse they were holdin onto Golbat feet.

"OMFGEEEEEEE," Iris shouted clinging onro Umbroen with dear life. "come on lets try to shake them," Gary said as he put the petal to the medal and went OFF THE ROAD. Darkenss creeps followed close behind them for a while, but they eventually gave up after Gary and Isr went over a ramp that jumped over a river of sharkpedo that jumped up and ate the henchmen who then died.

"Iris giggled with luck. but Pikabert knew bettwe. For their barrlers had only just began...


	6. Chapter 5: The Phantom Menace

It was neightfall when Gary,Ash, and Pikabert made it to Lavendirttown. Everything was deadthly quiet and the town was giving off an eeire lavender tint in the moonlight (hence how the town got its namew :B). Iris was getting her willes from her sixth sense. "Guys I feel a very scared and vulnerable how far til we get to Fuji's house?"

"Not too far Iris-chan just over that hill ad don't worry abut anythign were safe," Umbreon spoke to Iris using his synchronize ability. Iris bagan snorlax.

But then as Umbreon had said thta a horde of zombies came out form the shadows and behind from graves! "OMFGGGGGGG," Iris screamed and she fell off the bike out of fear.

"IIIIIRRRRRIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS," Pgikabert yelled and Gary kept on drving foward. "Gary we have o go back for her," Pikabert tld Ary. but then Gary pullec a gun out of his pants. GAR WAS POSSESSD BY A HOST! "GARY HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US!? **HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ASH!?** :OOOOOO" Pikabert said in angered clamness.

"KUKUKU" Gary laughed evily excpet not rwally Gayr but the epirit posseing him. Gary then proceding to shoot Pikabert ut Pikabert was really Albert Wesker so he was able to do all rhse really col backflips cux he was badashed like a anime chafateer. Pikabert backfliped onto Iris's motorcycle with Umreon who as safe from demonic possession since he was a dak type.

Pikabert heeks began sparking. "Gafry it id tie for us to ngage in combat!"

Iri however was no farring any butter than them. The zombies were coming anf towards her and the only pokempn she had woth her eas Excasrill who id not obey her (she shad left Axew at daycare center for protectiong). Iris started to run in frantic fear. She was able to out ruin the zombies thanks to her expertizsr at being a wildchild. All was looking good for her until she triped over a zombie geoguge and she fell on the floor and twisted her ankle. The owner of the eodude was a blonde-haired zombie girl that was like 8 (and clearly not the right age to be trainer) who started to come after Itis!

Iris screamed loody morder and closed her eyes certain she was bond for. But then a dragknight shownd up and aqusihed the zombie girl to dead even thouw she was alread dead but for real dead.

Iris opended her eyes and saw the dragonkite and the spikey red head on it's back. His hair was read and spikey and he whored a long cape and he kinda looked like Alam Rickham except not. It was...Lance!

Pikabert and Gary were bust eiht their high speed motorbike fight. Gary was shooting bullets at Pikabert and Umbreon like mad and Pikabert was shooting lighting at Gary in retaliation.  
"MEGGGGAAAAAANNNNN," Maganium shouted seeminfly for no reason until Gary ad Pikabert paid attention th the road. The gym leaders Candice and Brock were staning in the middle of the road with their pokamnrs.

Pikabert and Umbreon slowed down so as to knot run over their cmrads but Gary kept on going because of evil spirit in him. Gary was drving at break fast speed on his mo-ped going faster than a running cheetah without Ritalin. He then ran straiht through the line of gym leadrs and Pokeman running over Psyduck withc gave the Psycho Duck pokemon aa major heaache. Psyduck picked up a silo of holy watet and threw it asr Gary.

Gary was soaked and the evil spirt came out frokm his bodau. "WOHOHOHOHO!" It was the ghost gym leader Fantina!

"Fantine I should have known," cried Pkabert as he helped the glazed and confused Gary. "OMELETE DU FUMAGE" Fantinea taunted at them in her native languge of France. "YOU ON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD, GO FROSSLASS," Sabrina shouted as her ice pokemon excorsciedd the fhatom lady to the seventh circle.

"Whoa...hey gaize what happened," ary asked not remembering anything since he was possedsed.

"Pftfgh, I ain't scared of that ghost casue she didn't stance a GHOSY of a chance," Misty remarked with sly humor. Everyone laughed exceot Gary. "Ghost? What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Candice winked at Gary with other intentions. Then Lance and Irsi rejoind tjem. "Quickly my friends," Lance said in his booming voice," Let us get to the house fo Fuji at once!"


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting

So then they entered the house of fugi. Inside there wee rows of chairs and desks with all the gym leaders was jinda like the UN meetiing s except this is Pokemon. "Jeepers," Iris gaped looking around the spaciouus room with wide eyd. "This place is much bigger on the inside!" "Oh you Unovians lol," said old man Fuji going to the kitchen," I'm oing to bake some cookies for you young whipersnappers."

Miss Iris," Lance said taking Iris's hand in hers (she blushed lol)," I believe doth art a gym leader arth thou? There is a vaccant seat over for thou over yonder." Iris made her way to the row of Unova gym leaders still swooning over Lance. But then she flanced at the empty Straighton City Gym Leader that was made for Cilan and she remember him and his tragic death and she stoped her silly womanly nonsense. Also Crest and Chilinn were there wearing black mourning clothes and all looking all sad ans stuff.

After everyone shat dwn and quieted Wallace, leader of thr group sttoud up. "My friends as you've all seen on the new s the powerful spirirt withing Ash has finally awoken ans we or on the vege on the endo f the wolrd." Then Roark spoke up. "Excuse me everyone but while I was out on a archaeopical dig with my dad we found this strange stone tablet that may hold the key to defeet Ash."

"And you're just telling us NOW!?1/!?" roared Claire with the anger of frustratied dragons,"lets have it!" Toark started o remove the tablet out of satchel but then BANG! A gun was fired and it shoot throw Roark's helmet.

Tate and Liza screamed like the children they were and Misty's Topie began to cry. "NOOOOOO" Bryon yelled in dismay and he jumped over rows and roads of desks and chairs to get ohis dying sun. "Roark don't die! You are my olny child and my first born song! Now who will I take to little league ractice and teach to ride a bike!" Roark, bloog running down gid face grabbed Bryons hand."Don't worry...*COUGH*...I'll be up there...playing ball and cycling with the great ones...Godbye dad I've alwas loved you like a farter." and thn he did. "**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**" Bryon shouted to the sky that was so sorrowful an d loud that even Rock Tunnel began to quake.

"Hey whats going on out there," Gary sked brom the kutchen helping Fuji with cookies cause he wuz not gym leader.

"It would appear as thout one of us art a traitorous swimemub," Lance acussed with serious scowl. Gym leaders looked around nervous suspicious and whispers. Pikabert spoke up," Noez you guys!All of the gym leaders arehere! Except Cilan causes he dead and is in Saffron. We would had seen them pull agun!"

"Then who shot Roark," Clay askedreadying his ballz.

"Mwahahahaha," came a evil voice. The asked Man from that one earlier chapter strolled in through the doorway with smokin dung. "uyou!", everyone shuted in angered surprise. "Yes it is I, but don't worry I won't be staying linf, I' just here to deliver a present..."

AND THEN ASH CRASHED THROUGH THE WALL SHOOTING ANGRY HATE FRM EYES!


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

Ash stood in between gapig hole in the wall, eyes bloody and flowing with insatiable rage. His clothes were stained in blood ad oddish blood.

"Ash..." Iris whimpered looking at her former friend.

"HHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH !" Chuch ran at Ash with ninchucks blazing but it was all in vain for ash grabbed the muscle gym leader's elbow and tore his arm clean off in a red mist pf maximum payne.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH," Chunk scremed clutching his bloody stump in agonizing humlilayion. "Fool to challenge Ash in thine wrathed state is only the challenge of fools," Lance scalded.

"Then hoe are we sipposed to defeet him then," Iris weeped?

"...We don't," Christ and Cilan said together in creepy twin monotome becuse they were still all bumbed out from theor brother Cilan's death and Roak's death. Iris then broke down into severe creeping. She cried so much tears that Blaine thought she should be a water type gym leader instead if dragons.

But this is nothing cpomared to the enoby that Pikbert was felting. Seeing his brest frined, the man who had shaved him from a flock of pissy Spearcows unselfishly was like a thousand Africanized bee stings to his anaphylatic former Umbrella rodent heart.

"Okay kiddies the cooooookies are dope," Mr. Fuji came from smiling from the kithcen holding a tray pf pipping hot cookies.

"FUJI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," warned Brock with arm extended. But it was too late.

Ash noticed the dfenseless old man shot HYPER BEANS at him but not before he pickd up the Powekemon Tower and used it like a giant mallet on Fuji as is he was playing Wak a mole...except this time it was for keeps.

However, Fuji being a scientist and had screty MADE a serum for immortality and was thankfully ok except for arthritis pains but he originally had them because she was old. "I'm getting too old for this lol," Fuji said and he left to spend the rest of his retirement in peice at the Jamacia Island of the Carribean fighting pirates like Johnny Deep and Orlando Broom.

Ash was about to attack the other peoples but then Pikabert interverned stanidng in front of ash. "ASSSSSSSSSSSSH," Pikabrt yelled trying to beg. "You are not a gun! You are who you choose to be! You have saved the wold many times before with me and these ither people behind me! You don't hace to do this! What would you mother say!NOW CHOOOSE!"

Pikabert cringed expecting to be killed by his friend but wasn't and looked up all wtf-like.

Ash was standing there in his battle stance but wasn't attacking or nothin, and he looked like he was deep in thought and conflicted about something...

-FLASHBACK! :O -

Ash was a four legged old boy running around his yard back in Pellettown. "Ash can youcome back in da house, you're my dad and husband home," Ash's Mom yelled fro, the patio.

"Cuming Mama," Ash yelled back running eagarly from back house covered in mud and oddish blood. Ash ran through th door and glomeped his father. "Papa!" Ash squealed hugging his leg.

"SON," Ghetsis said putting his stern hand on Asj's head and ruffled his hair like wet pomerian dog.

"Oh my boys," Ash's Mom laughed. "Come with me mai boy," Ghetis said placing Ash on top of his shoulders for piggyback rides," I need to have a manly word with you between men where Ash's Mom and my Wife isn't around and maybe we could stop for ice cream on the way back and buy sport jerseys while we're out"

While they were out Ghteis eveuntually broke the ice. "Ash theres something very important I have ro tell you. Thids isn't eays to say but I...am not you're real father."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Ash looked up at his not-really father Gthesis with sad puppy eyes of not understanding and heartbreak. "What do you mean papa?," Ash asked.

Gtehsi looked up at skuy with painfully remorse. "About ten years or so there was this company called Umbrella that was working in competition with Giovanni to create bioweapons for patriots. Giovanni and Umbrella's Albert Wesker ot into this race yo see to create the first legedary pokemon hybrid. Giovanni made Mewtwo-"

"And Whiskers made me," Ash squeaked sadly.

"Not quite. Umbrella had tried several times to make a human-legendary God hyrbid but all their subjects died...well except for one but nobody really liked him and was a ginger so who cares. However one of the scientists ourside of work friensa was chosen by SCJAC to be the PokeBorn. The scientist was our deer neighbor Professor Oak and that friend of his was you're mom and my wife."

"But what's a Pokeborn and who is this SCJANDK person," Ash asked morbidly curious.

"It means you are the offspring of The Shiny-Crystal-Arceus Dragon: CALGON," Gtheisi pointed out and at the mere mention of SCAD's name a herd of miltkanks mooed and all the babies in Kanto started to cry. "I'm very sorry Ash...to have lied to you all these years about you're real father although I've had come to love you like my own flesh and blood..."

Instead of getting angry Ash gave Gthsis a big hug and told him," It's ok if you are not my real daddy, you were there for me when I needed you unlike that Arkayus dragon. I'll always think o you lick my father and we'll always be pals." Gethsis was so moved by his words that jhe smiled and hugged Ash and this touching music played and the background got all warm and fuzzy.

"And we'll always be together right...Papa," Ash asked with childhood naivete. Ghetsis stoped the hug and looked up at the sky again in srs. "I can't promise you that we'll always be together Ash...," Ghetsis said and Ash's face was devestated," but I can tell you this thing my father told me: Ghetty mai boi look up at the stars! For the great kings of the past look down from you from the stars and are always there to guide you."

Ash face filled with wonder and he looked up at the sky too. "wow..."

"Anyway let's get back home before Ash's Mom gets worried about us," Ghetisi said putting Ash on his shoulders again.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ash wobbled a bit as the final words from his fathery figured floated throuh his head.

"Ash...," Pikabert asked with hope as he inched closer to him. Did his sappy speech work?

"QUIK LETS GET HIM NOW WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED," Rasher Wake shouted throwing a tiny net over Ash.

"CRASHER WAKE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Brock cried out again this time with BOTH arms extended. But again it was too late.

Ash snapped out of his mind and tore through the tiny net with faxor sharp claws making then net into spahgetti. "What how could he manage to defeat the tiny net!?," Elesa gasped," THIS IS INCONCIEVABLE!"

But it was conceivable for Ash did manage to out smart the tiny net and turned his attention to the room of frigtened but brave gym leaders. But for some reason...Ash didn't feel like attacking them, well he did but he felt as though he did he'd be doing something wrong. Plus with Ghetsis's crptic mesage echoing in his head he needed answers...and he knew just the people who could help him.

Ash ran towards the group at cheetah like speed and grew giant Giratina wings out of his back like a butterfly...a butterfly of death and murdertude. Before anyone had time to react htough, Ash grabbed both Bryon and Falker in his talons and took to the night sky.

Pikabert and the gym leaders al watched until they were no longer a speck in the night's sky wondering what was going to happen next...


	9. Chapter 8: Resolution

The crowd of dumbstuck gym leaders looked up at the raping cilan hole that Ash left in mesermizement. Witnessing such a being of great an powerdul power in their short human lifetimes was nothing short of a miracle. It was just like Hailey's Comet except instead of a comment it was a 10 year old boy with murderous hate. Iris knees broke and she fell down on them sobbing. Several of the other gym guys turned their heads away loking down not sure what to say. Despitre having the type advantae Candice walked over and put a hand on her shoulder with comfort.

Pikabert would never admit it do to his strict training in the Umbrella-Shinra corps but he felt like doing the same thing as his buddy Iris. What hurt him the most was not the fat that Ash was going to destroyed the world they loved so much or that he had tried to jill him, but tht Ash, the Ash HE knmw was in there someowhere. And just as he thought he was just about to break through to hen, he instantly flips back and kidnapps two gym people.

Pikabert tilted his head down so no one could see the single manly tear roll off his cheek.

Gay decided to finally come out fro the kuchen,"Hey gaize whats going on he-OMG what happened here? Did a Garyados had a pants fire rage i here!?"

With breakneck speed Pikabert Iron Tailed Gary acroos his face. "STFU YOU WERE SIPPOSE TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND...HIS RIVAL! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM!," pIKABERt explouded with anger and scampered off to Lance. Gary gently touched his bruised cheech and disgruntled," ...I was just asking bro..."

"Lance...what are we goinng to do about Ash," Pikabert asked the Elite 4 worried.

Lance sighed deeply and answered in his boomin voice," It doth looketh as though our only option is to lay waste to thine Ashed trainer..."

Pikabert gasped so hard that if he was drinking tea or something right then he would have spit it out in someone's face. "WWUUUUUUUUTTTTT?"

"Thoust hasth my deepest cantalopes my miniscule comrad," said Lane with saddness," but unless there is another way to saveth the world it doth appears we have no other joice."

Given that Ultimatum Pikabert finally broke out in womanly tears like Iris. Maybe if he cried anough Ash would turn back in normal again like when they fought U2 and his clones.

"PSSSSSSSSH you guys now nothing about the ancient prophecy or nothing," Gary blurtted out still in pain from Pikavert attack.

"Thou doesn't know what thine is saying," Lance said in disbelief.

"O RLY," Gary said in a I-know-something-yu-don't-know way,"Well I DO know that Ashy-Boy is most lkey on his way back to his nest intop of Mt. Cornet as we speak. ALSO I happened to get a good glance at that stone tablet Roark had earleir."

"LIES! THE SLAB WAS DESTROYED JUST AS ROARK WAS TAKING IT OIT OF HIS BAG! THERE'S NO WAY IN THE POKEHEAVENS YOU COULD HAVE SEEN IT LET ALONE READ IT," Clair screeched so loudly Blaine thought she should be electric gym leader and nor Surge.

Gary closed his eyes and waved his index fingore at Clair's woefull bad igornamance. "Oh Clair, clair, claire. Clair honey you seem to have forgotten one very important thin about me...I AM GARY MFING OAK!"

By that shocking statement everyone in the room gasped in complete shock even Volkner who was a serious mute. "BUT...BUTT HOW THERE ARE CERTAIN RULES AND PROTOCALLS," screamed Bugsy who's head was on the verge on aspolsion from the sheer audaciy of Gary's claim.

"But is IS tue mu little insectiod friend! And as Gary MFing Oak I was able to see quite clearly what was inscribed in the roark and with my photoraphic mammary remember exactly what s said," Gary boasted pulling s photo of the stone tablet words pout of his jacker and handed in to Lance.

Lance looked at the image with the intensity of blazing dragon on KNOWLEDGE. "wh-what does it say Mister Lance," Iris asked etting up and rubbing her tear encrusted eye.

"It sayith that the key to spotteh Asheth and spare thine word's thy wrath is the Orb of Nullam Feugiat my fair Iris," Lance explained holding up the photograph for all to see.

"Great now where are we supose to find them? The only arechologists we know are either dead or kidnapped," Volkner brooded with deadpan-ness.

The normal gym leader Whitney started to jump up and down excitedly.

"OHHH! OHH! I know! The Evil Cncil of Darkness and Evil have it!," she declared.

"How do you know that," Misty asked with suspicion, still worried about there being a traitor amound them.

"duh I read about it on a their blog :b," Whitney sassed back with wise words.

"Then we shall o to the Evil Concil of Darnness and Evil then," Lance commanded.

Everyone chaired ecept Chili and Cress. "But how are we suppose to get there," they both asked simulatousnes in creepy twin monotone?

We can take my familie s jet plains," Jasmine said.


	10. A Masky's Carol: An AtA Xmas Tale

It was a dark and stormy xmas eve day at the Evil Concil of DARKNESS's Fortress of Saddess and Meanness. The Masked Man was overseeing the training of evil doods training from a VIP sky box with a roarking firecase ad a glass of fine wine.

The henchmen weren't in the best situation though, thwy were a;; wearing flimsy muscle shirts and ugly oversized sweatpants practicing their evil tai chi on wooden dummies of Iris, Gary ak (his dummy was made of redwood and not oak like you would think) and Pikabert,all in thw bone-chilling snow. Their noses were all red and many have develpoed hypothermia in there wrists.

They trained all the way til sunset when the Masked Man spoke up. "Henchdudes, I have received a text message from our Master and I have ood news and bad new. The good new is you're all training tonight and intoo tomorrow!"

A wave of sorrow and anguish cried from the goons. "But sensei it's Christmas Eveand we should be with our lions nes and celebrating togetherness and Jesus!," cried out one of the henchmen wearing tattered sweatpants and overcoat.

"Fine since you want to han out with your family and have your self a christmad party then they shall train with ypu," The Masked man laughed out with meanness. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY SON IS AA CRIPPLE WITH A BROKEN LEG AND HAS CANCER IN HIS OTHER LEG AND THE MISSUS IS PREGNANT, PLEASE HAVE MERCY," tattered man pleaded and cried his tears turned into articunos since it was cold outside and they flew off south since it was cold.

Maskeu contemplated this thought but decided against it sine even he was not that evil as to make a pregant lady practice fighting. "Alright fine knave, you are allowed to spread Xmas with them BUT NO PAY AND INVITATION TO OUR EVIL HENCHDOODES PIZZAZ AND ICE CREAM SOCIAL NEXT YEAR!11!11"

Tattered faher smlimed and bowed with graditdude,"oh thank you sir! You are a sanint and a Virgin Mary! Thany Kon!"

"If that was the good news then what is the bad news," some other HD asked.

Maksy hesitated but eventually found the courage and bellowed," the bad new is our new uniforms are in...AND THEY LOOK ATROCIOUS!" With that Masky held up his blackberry with the image of the new gi's and a TSUNAMI of pained dying animal cries sand out. Henchdoodes wiere clawing out each others eyes and faces were malting at the terrible articles of clothing. Someomne grabbed an electrode and blew himself up.

Later that yulite night in Masky's bedchambers in his forever lazy was nuzzling down for bed time. "Boy golly I can't wait to wake up tomorrow and resume my evil and trainin!" But then the indow shudders blew open and a roast appeared! He had a spooky green hair and tuxedo. It was...Celine!

"Masked Ninja Man...,"Cilan whaled with ghostly aspiritions," You will be visited tonight by 3 other spirits and leave the true meaning of xmas!"

"But why me," Masked Man asked shaking from fear and not coldness even though his windows were open cause of his Forever Lazy.

"Duh because your a horrible evil person," Silan stated matter afactly. Cilan then made the Masky some tea and crumpets because he felt bad for him but triped over his ghost chains and fell out the window and died.

"Well that was queer," Masky shurrged and went to sleep.

However his sleep was quikly disturbed by a sound of scarfs fapping. Masky opened his eyes with GREG. This ghost had spiritual scarfs and a headband. It was...Morty!

"I am Morty, Ghost ym Leaeder of Ecterteats City and The Ghost of Xmas Past. I'm here to show you Xmas in the past," Morty shrilled and his shadowy scarf tied around the Masked Man and they flew off into the crisp night air.

They eventually arrived in the past, Masky could tell by all the top hats and 5 cent Malt Shops. Morty and Masky flew towards an orphanae. "Hey this looks strangely familirar..." Masky said as they rot closer.

"I should hope so for...THIS IS YOU'RE CHUDHOOD MASKED MAN!"

They were standing in the grounds of the orphanae when a little red chaired boy stepped out in thr show holding a oidgey in his hands. "Hey thats me," Masked Mas gasped surprised. Morty just rolled his eyes," I just told you that bro..."

The youner Masky gently placed the pidgey on the gate ledge. "Go on Pidge and find me my daddy!" Morty and MAsky watched and a tears formed in Masky eyes. Poppop..., he muttered under his breath. The pidgey took off into the sky. Then the door of the orphanae came out. "You, Boy #513! Get back in here and deck ALL THE HALLS IN THE ORPHANAGE and SCRUBB THE WINDOWS are NO DINER FOR YOU TONIGHT," the orphange headmaster bellowed with drunken bread.

The little red-haired kid silently and slowly went back inside but not before quietly saying,"someday..."

Morty stood stoticly. "Now do you see why you make your subdormats work on xmas! Now do you understand," Morty declared looking at Masky but gasped. Masty was runnning towards the orphagne with a fireaxe!

"What are you doing man! These are only shadows of the past! You cannot change the future, not this way," Morty called out as Masky axe phased through some head without killing them. Morty's snarf grappled Masky in disgust and dumped him back in his bed.

Masky cuddled with his stuff Pikachu doll and cried himself to sleep wile eating Hogen-Ass ice cream.

Some time later the 2nd spirit came and was a nosey one at that. "WOHOHOHOHO" Fatina laughed as she entered Masky's bedroom.

"WHO THE EFF ARE YUO," Masky shouted angry pillows covering his rining ears.

"I am the ghost of Xmas Presnet," Fantine frenched in english," Im here to show you other peoplez xmases! Allons-y!"

The first stop was in Pallettown at Oak's lab. "spirit why have you brought me here," an disgruntled Masked Man asked.

Oak, Ash, Misty, and Brock were all dancinng merrily around the decorated lab singing drunken songs abut a holiday bash and giving satan a pikachu. Masky's skin started to crawl under his mask at the disgusting display.

"Tu see Maske' that they are having a good time wee?"

"I don't see wghat any of this has to do with m-"

Oak raised a goblet in the air. "Heres to Albert Wesker, my former colleage and lover," Ash's mFuk glomped Oak in jealous rage. "Aside from you of course honey."

Everyone laughed, including Masky and Fantina's whose laugh could break windows but she was a ghost so they didn't. Ash however was looking down downcasted and Misty began worry. "Ash whats wrong?" "Nothing..." Ash replied looking up directly at Fantina and Masky outside.

"Oh ze noez he haz zpotted uz, allons-y," Fantina said and they went to a different house.

The nex house they went to was not really much of a house, more of a broken van in the middle of a garbage dump. Masky looked around confused. There were empty boxes of hot pockets everywhere and used diapers and packs of junkyard dogs with bandanas fighting. Who could possiblely live in a horrid place like this!?

" A little to the left Margret," said a familar voice that made Masky's bluud run cold.

turns out they were really from the the Tattered Henchdude's family, who were busy decorating their pigsty of a home for xmas.

"Spirit why did you bring me to THEREhouse," Masky asked confuzzled.

"WOHOHO to teach tu about the true meaning of xmaz ma cherie," Fantina said.

Maksy diedn't get it. "But hoe Spirit! Look at them! How cAN I learn the true meaning of xmas hen they on't even have a xmas tree and reindeer!"

At that moment a little ginger boy pooped his head out from a nearby silo of nuclear waste and old poggs. He struggled abit wsine he had a broken leg and his other one was infected with the rabies virus also he was trying to carry the body of a honchcrow. The boy stumbled over to Magret. "Mummy, I found us a xmas feast," the sick boy said nappily showing her the carcus.

"Thats my boy," Maraert replied exahusted from their livee in the from being pregnaunt," why don't you o show you're father I am sure he would be proud of you."

Masky couldn't help but smile to himself since the boy reminded him so much of his childhood at the oprahage except evem happier since he has a father.

The crippled boy made his way to his father, the Tattered Henchdude from earlier," Papa look at what I found." The TH was not in a vety happy moon though," Not now son, I'm too busy with work and the bills to play hopscotch with you."

The little tim's face grew devastated as if his goldfish just drown in a sea of fire and knives. He placed the dead dark bird at his fathers teats and walked away to the otter parts of the broken van area to play with his Mr. Potatoe head toy except it wasn't a potatort but a jagged rusty bean can with silly googoo eyes stuck on. "At least you still care about me Papa...," the sicky child said pickin up the broken can. Salty ears and saltier blood fell down from the boy, staining the stnow bellow on the ground.

This really tugged at Masked Man's hearth. "Spirit what a frightful asshole that tattered Henchdoode is! Went he is done with this xmas folly I will wake him run 20 laps around Cinnabon island with shoes made of solid geodude!"

"WOHOHOHO but aren't tu learnong anythang here? Ze reasone' for Tattered monsuier's anger steems from tu's harsh training and lousy minimal wage! " Masky gasped finally liniing two and two together in horror, "SO I'M THE REASON THIS FAMILY IS LIVING IN THE SLUMS! THAT FANCY GRASS GYM GHOST WAS RIGHT I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!"

"Mais that' ; s pas tout, Maske for Wee Wally there will surely die from his terrible diseade and physical handicapo...of his heart," Fantina scolded . "What do you mean o wiose spirit?" Fantinia face grew drak and grave like underneath flashliht," In addition to to having incurable cancer and shattered pelvis, Wee little Walli aslo has a terrible heart condition. It costs lost of monez tp fix but the processes can be slowed down through love of aq father. BUT MERCI à VOUS HE HAS NEITHER AND HIS HEART EILL IMPLODED TO DEAD AND THEN HE'LL STARVE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE REAL I WON'T LET IT", Masky lamented with lemons.

But shocked was Masky when he saw that Fan tina was starting to distort and disappate! "SPIRIT!" "Moi work here is copotusz, its now up to ze ghots fo xmas Finale to aid you," she said as she disappeared.

Masky got scared. He was no longer in the junkyard anymore, he was surrounded by complete dark knees. But then a ghostly figure of a man wearing a grim reapers cloack mixed in wit h a darkrai appeares. IT WAS THE GHOST FANTIA FORTOLD!

"uh...h-hi there spirit...wh-where am I...," Masky voiced in terrified FEAR. "MASKY WE ARE IN YOUR HEART! CAN YOU NOT SEE THE DARNNESS THAT CLOUDS YOUR HEAR!"

"But I'll change Spirit! Please let me go," Maky pleaded in mortal terror and pee drenched crocs. "THEN I SHALL," the drak hooded figure boomed and they were tolken to a place elsewehre.

The new scenery made Masky feel ill and throw up in his maks. The sky was all black and grey and there were soulless futuristic buildings everywhere and it kinda looked like zion from the trees were all dead and buried in a graveyard and the rivers were all blood rivers of plasma. A skeleton charizard flew over head and ate a lone butterfree to symbolize the lack of hope in this new world.

"Spirit...what...what has happened..." Masky asked in whispered voice.

"YOU HAS HAPPENED! YOU AND THE EVIL CONCIL OF DARKNESS HAVE DESTROYED THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" The goht shouted in a voice that was so loud that it destroed ine of those buildings I mentioned earlier.

"How though!? Does this have anything to do with our secret plans to capture Rash Katchep and control the SCAD," Masky wondered about all the evil his Master has been comitting,

"YES. THAT AND THE FACT THAT WEE LITTLE WALLY DIED.," Spirit said wilth malisiousness.

Masky's heart felt sad," But hat does his death have tlo do with all of this!?"

"FOOL WALLY MIGHT NOT BE MUCH NOW BUT LATER ON IN THE FUTURE THAT YOU HAVE DESTROYED WHEN ASH'S DESTINY IS SET IN MOTION HE WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL OPEN THE ATE TO THE POKEHEAVENS! AND THEN AFTERWARDS HE IS DESTINED TO FIND THE CURE FOR POVERTY BUT HE CAN'T BECAUSE YOU MURDERED HIM WITH HATE. NOW LOOK, THERE ARE NO MORE NATURE AND LOVE AND HUMANITY AND OLD GRANDMOTHERS NOW.," tHe Fisnl Spirit explained situation to Masky.

"Do not worry there fare Spitiy, I will not let this future happen for I wuill go and give Tattered Guy a break so he can take care of his son," Masky said with learned lessons.

The shoured figure lifted up his hand but not to send Masky back to his original time but instead to shoot red,green, and white lightening at Masky! Masky was a ninja dodged the brunt of the attack although a small part of his hand got burned from it. "OR I CAN STOP YOU RIGHT NOW." the spirit laughed removing his hood and revealing himself as none other than the father of xmas Santa Claus.

Masky responded to his yultide energy beans with shurriken made from Sandshrew bones at the jolly fatman but to no avail. Santa summoned a Reindeer and it cushione thr blow. Santa lowered the deer carcass and glared dedly. He did mean business this time. Santa then hopped on a candycane guitair motorcycle and took off in the sky tying to get an areail advantage over Masky. But Masky was not one to be done in so easily.

Masky ran and rumped on the back on the Charizard skeleton and chased after Santa Claus.

They fought it the air for what seemed liked hours in a mad areial dance to the death. However the fight could not go on forever, unlike Santa Masky was not importal and the battle was starting to wear on him.

"FOOL YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO CHALLENGE A GOD," Santa taunted secured about his sure-to-be victory. Masky smirked in pain and defiance. "But you have forgottenn one thing Kringle...I AM AN ATHAGIEST WHO CELEBRATES HANUKKAH!" and with that Masky lunged at the bearded old goat and made him tear a white-and-red hole in the space-time wuth an wreath-katana with christian leaves petals.

"FOOL WHAT DOES YOUR LIFE WHEN STACKED UP AGAINST THE LIVES OF 1.6 BILLION PEOPLE," Santa shouted at Masky while he jumped through the minty portal back to his own time.

Masky woke up the following mourge in his bed, surrounded by bedhead and empty ice cream tubs. Masky jumped up startled ober the events he had witnessed that night. He ram to the bathroom to check the calender but slipped over some ice cream and fell out the window ontop of a newsboy.

"You! Child-Boy! What day is it on this xmas day," Masky asked with concern over if he was too late.

"Why its Xmas my dear evil ninja guy," the boy said with pained screams of politeness.

Masky shot up and jumped up and down like schoolgirl at Hello Kitty store. "By Jove I still have time!" Misky turned his attention to the writhing nnwspapaer boy on the ground, blood and organs leaking on the snowy white ground and threw some pennies and him. "Boy go forth and buy me the biggest turducken you can and meet me at the Tattered Family household!"

The Tattered Henchdude were just like they were when Maskuy left that night, with Margret doing meanial domestic work, TH stressed about life,and Wally playin with tetnuos filled metal.

But ten Maskys showed up and TH began to fret. "Si-sir what are you doing here, I thought wio ave me the day off for the holida-"

"Stupid Henchgoon you should have known that 'let you have they da off ofr m xmas' was code for 'YOU ARE WORKIN ON XMAS AND YOUR JOEYS ARE ALL GOING TO BE CHOPPED UP TO FEED OUR DOGS!" Masky laughed with fake meanness. TH's became so depressed he got emo hair cut and Margaret gave birth to her child prematurely and had hearht attack.

But then Wally saw the huge turducken and asked," Mvawsky whatish dhish fwow? ish dhish fwow ush?"

And everyone laughed including the junkyard bannana dogs from earleir. hey then had a huge xmas bash of their own even though Masky was jewish and did not believe in Jesus. Wally climbed onto Masky's back and said in his adorable lisps ,"Gwwod Cawlgwoon bress ush ewewyone."

Our four spirits were looking down from the PokeHeavens and smiled. Cilan got his master Satan his jolly xmas log book and he wrote down Masky's experience and it went down as the greatest momment in all of Xmas.

The End.


	11. Chapter 9: Advice

It was mourning eve by the time Ash arrived back at his next unot of Mt. Shinnoh. He had been flying for hours at supersonic sppedd carrying the two gym leaders by the skin of his talons. The steel gym leader shrieked and trashed the entire way because of confusion but Faulkner who was use to flying just danfled with half-closed eyelids.

Ash while hovering a rough 64 feet above his next dropped the two gym leaders. "AAAAHHHHHH," Bryon screamed tears flowing from his eye ducks while Faluk yawned bored as they freefell. They landed on a slonark corpse and were a-okay.

The nest of Ash was made out of various twigs and branches from trees of old. The nest was also littered with the mangled bodies of random pokemon who were unlucki enough to face Ash's unsatiable bloodlust. Falkner tried to get up but slipped on the fresh oddish blood seeping from the decapitated oddish near by.

Ash landed inside the ness and the two different gym leaders blood ran frosty cold. But something was wrong? Ash let out a throaty grolw towards them but then turned around to a broken down vanity that was slumped over in his desol home. Ash opened one f the cabinets open and began to shift around looking for something like a mighty hog looking for truffle.

Bryan reeked out a hand to help the bird leaer up but then Ash spoke. "You...ywo...have fathers right..." Ash's voice sounded very gragled and distorted, as if he was oughing up bottles of blood while doing an impression of Nigel Thornberry.

Falkner was a little withdrawn, "why yes, I have a father a unbelieveable as it sounds." Bryon who had some trouble with the question answered anyway. "I as well had a father myself, except I became one...," Bryon's eyebrows clenched," BUT THEN YOU MURDERED MY SON SO NOW I AM NOT A FATHER AND LONGELY YU BUUSTAARD!"

Bryon picked up his shovel for major Ash pummeling but then Ash turned to look at them and he gasped and doped the garden tool. Ash's eyes were no longer human eyes, they were now large-dragonesqu e eyes with slit pupils and multiolored, rainbow irises that reflected a deep sorrow an pain that a baby started to cry miles away and wrote a top selling emo song.

"tell me...about your song," Ash gurgled again in a desperate tone. "Oh um," Bryon stammered walking backwards and sitting on the snorlock carcus,"well my son was a boy...pretty girly, wasn't much of a baseball player or cycliest..."

As Bryon continued with his description of Roark Ash was sitting perched on the eret skeleton of a tropius that was still in the proess of deay with bits of flesh and tendons exposed. Falkner was busy cleaning up some on the dead bodiesfor sanitation issues.

"-and he loves fossils and brock type pokemon," Bryon rambled on," Oh! He also had this bright red hair-"

With that last word uttered Ash pounched on the steel gym leader, his giratina wings extended and the spikes o them pointed at his throat. Falkner turned and wanted to help but he only had pidgeys wuth him! "What was rhw name if your child," Ash hissed with steaming teapot of rage.

"R-ROARK! ROARK STEELTON," Bryon paniced the tip of Ash's spike o n his neck flesh. Ash retracted histhreat and swooshed to the other side of his nest. "I'm...sorry...," Ash said in a very quiet, apologetic voice," I just...thought it was somebody elk...".

Even though he was just kidnappef and deathtreatened Bryon felt an odd pity for the former boy. He sighed and walked over to Ash putting a hand on his half human, half SCAD shoulder. "I take it...you and your father aren't on good termd."

Ash looked away with a log throaty grumble. Bryon was quiet for a while but then looked at ash and smiled," ?You know...you're pretty speedy...ever tried out for baseball...?"


	12. Chapter 10: Quake Prt 1

And so the gym leaders took the bullet rain to Olvieine city if the hoeto region. They all took up an entire car of the train except for an elderly couple sittin in the back quietly gossiping about the gym leaders and their wild hair.

Iris was sitting next to the window next to Gary with Pikabert in his lap commiting a sudoku puzzle. Gary on the other hand was busy playing angry burdz. This was Iris's first time on a train and she was impressed by the automatix doors and liked watching the pasing scenery. They passed a brooke that was full of Statlers. One of the fawns was having trouble standing and Iris giggled.

The door on the other end of their car opend and Emmot stepped out. "We'll be entering Olvine City in about 55 minutes," he said in creepy twin monotone excpet Ingot wasn't around so no one noticed. "um, excuse me," Bugsy pipped tugging the selvee of the Emmet, " but can I have a coloring book pwease?" Emmot laughed and patted the bug master's head. "Of course you can have a coloring book little girl," he said causing Bugdy's face to twist into a big kawaii smilie. But that smile didn't last long as Emmot immediately added," but only in the consessions car and if you have the moneys :b" and then left to the next car i front of them.

Bugsy was in tears, he haf no money left after he bought that model space hip but he did have perfectly good crasyons...but nothing to color in! D:? But then Bugsy felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was Lance!

"Fear not little bug, for I have several gold coins for which to buy your book of techincolor pleasure," he said with heroic stoticism. The omega-kawaii smile appeared back on Bugsy face and he hugged the dragon tamer with babbling graciousness.

"Hay keep it down back theer, some of us are trying to concerntrate," Gary spat back frustrated with his bird launching failures in his game. Pikabert playfully slapped Gary's chin with his tail, " as if you're one to talk, this pencil doesn't haa an eraser." Gary looked down to the floor blushing embaraased. Everyone in the car lauhed, including the old couple who have been throwing sticky hard candy into their hair with elderly spite.

Iris quietly giggled along with the other respectable people and she began to wonder about Ash. Will she ever get the chance to laugh with him again like old times before he turned into a dragon? Iris looked solemnly out the window and thought about what Lance saud about how they'll nedd to kill Ash. And even if they found a way to save both him and the world, will things ever tryule be the smae?

"Lady Lris," Lance questioned snapping her back into the current reality," I am trekking to the confectionary car for book of coloring for the young bug paige. Does thou wish for something as well?"

Iris began blush and began stutter but was iturpetd by Gary. " Wellz since your offering and all I would absolutley LOVE a cinnamon roll OH! and a banana-fanana smoothie with a darling little umbrella and-"

"-and none if thees things will make you any bettor at anlg burids", Pikabert teased doing a crosseord ozzu now. Gary waz nut amused my this jab and pulled on Pikaber's ear," quiet plague rat" Iris shoonkied her head at them. Just like brothers, she thought to herself. "no thanks Lance," she told Lance trying to not sound nervous or anthing. Lance simpled nodded and went to the next car.

Iris now looked out the window in thought, bit not because f her chum Ash but because f Lance. For some reason the young gym leader could now understanf she felt as though she had a ekans tied up with an koffig in her stoimk everytime he sporked to her. If only she knew the rasin of her discomfort. . .

" You know he would've loved it," Iris overheard from the row of seats behind her.

She turned and saw Chilly and Chest, still wearing their black mourning clothes and emo guyliner, and a pooto of Celine in the seat between them. The picture of him appeared to be form the tie the triplets went bowling. Cilan was holding a giant trophy in the shape of a bowling showe with the numb un on it. "I know, he loved trians. Itd ashame he...didn;t make it two see tiis one," Chilly sshed getting it all over.

Hearing about hoe much her old friend Cilan loved trains and seeing a picture of him being all merry and gay made Iris forget all about these wrid feelinga about the fellow dragon master. Iris looked out the window and up to the sky, thinking if he was looking doen on them from the Okeheavens.

Emmot eventually made hos way into the nearly empty observation car...nearly empty except for his twin brother Ingo who was shitting in one of the white sofas and drinking fine wine. In his hand was a goblet made from the bones of Cubones and baby kangastans which he would swish around like a spy movie bad guy.

"Sooo oh brother of mine, are all the gym leaders...", Ingoe took a pause for evil dramatics,"...enjoying their trip?"

Emmet shat down on his brothers lap snatching the goffik drink from his hand. "They are all snug and a bug in a rug brother, except for poor wee Bugdly ironically," Emmet put his freehand over his forhead for melodramatic effect," His kingdom for a coloring book!"

Ingo laughed meanly mlaiciosu. "Well then...I guess its time we...took their tickets..."

Things have settled down in the car the gym leaders plus old people were in. Most of them have fallen asleep (and the old people went and wrote on their disgusting youthful faces :o) and the rest were doing quiet activities such as reading, surfing da phone webs, or just waching the world go bi via widows. Even Gasry and Piksbety were silent, each bein too engaged in their own activities to argue.

But then the train PA screeche d and broke the silence. "This is your conductor Ingo here." It was Ingo! " I hope you are all enjoying the ride so far. We are just arriving in our next destination..."

Misty dropped her aquatic magazine and looked out the wwindoww excitedly. But her excitement quickly turned into confuzzlement. "but...this doesn't look anything like Olvietree City," she stated.

Then Ingo's voice rang thor the sneakers," ...TO YOU'RE DEATHS!"

With that threat the train picked up speed and began to rock back and forth unsteality. All the sleepying gym leaderrs woke up and Tate and Lixa began to cry from gear.

Lance burst into the car, a My Little Ponyta coloring book in heand. "What is thy meaning of this madness!?"

"Its the Train Brothers," Brock explained in hasty voice," for some reason they want to take us down! I can only imagine why!"

"Perhaps O can explain this..." came a unknown but hamilkiar voice. Everyone looked to the back of the car. The old man part of the elderly couple took off his fishinf hat and revield himself...it was Fungi!

"Mr. Fugi!? Bur I thought you meant to retirement communtiry in the Bahamas fightng pirates," Volkner exclaimed and spoke for the first time in his life.

"I was. After I get off this train I was going to the Olivecreek City port and take a cruize the r lol," Fugi pointed out with wise words of old age. Everyone nodded in agreement to this.

"But ?ister Fugi, what do you know about the Tin Brothers," Erika asked," why are they doing this?"

"Well you see my lovely little flower, a long long long long tme sgo there was an ncient city kown as Pokemopolis. I remember I was vacationing there on with my 4th wife on our honeymoon...," Fugi ramblrd off wrapped up in his memory. howvever his fellow old person nudged him back to awareness. "Lol Oh yes, anyway the people fo Pokemo-whatever I said were very fearful of Calgon's return so they made their top mechanic Da Vinni mKW these giant golems out of limestone and mica to protect them - "

"Um okay, but why are they trying to kill US," Whiteny complained bored.

"I dunno beats me lol I ain't no psychic!"

"You're right, you aren't a psychic," Gary cheerfully optimist," but Sabrina is!"

Sabrina who had been patiently reading a book looked up. Gary rushed over to her knocking Bugsy down and crying. "Sabrin you're a psycho! Maybe you can tell us why they bros be actiung all weirdo!"

"Sorry but I don't have any of my spell books are incense," Sabrina declined. "However if I was to venture a guess I would say the Evil Council are shamwow controlling them."

"Well then," Pikabert said pudding down his puzzle book and pencil, " lets go have a word with our conductors."


	13. Chapter 11: Quake Prt 2

Thr grope of grm leaders plus Pikabert, Gary, Fujim, and the other old people who's identity I have yert to reveal made their way to the ovservation deck were Sabrina sensed the two wicket brothers.

The trai was moving ver fast so the ride was very rickety and swaying back and forth. Bugsy lost his footing and fell hard against the metal passage between the cars.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOY RIDICULOUS LARVA," Clair snapped abck screehing at the wound child. Bugsy was sitting in the entrance from the last car holding his injured knee. He bumped in pretty hard as the sking was broken and there was blood and pis everywhere and the wound was already infected by tynamoes.

"Jasmine!," Lance called to the steeley gym leader,:" you and Winona excort thy Bugsy to a place for thin leg to heal and rest." and they did.

"Do you think Bugdy will beok," Iris asked Pikabert worried. They have ost two many people so far and she didn't want to lose anyymore. "I think so," Pikabert replied jumping from the head place of the seats like a ninga," Bug pokemon are well known for bein strong and resilent."

They eventuallly made it to the dork of the obersavtion deck but they couldn't open it! " It won't open! Tehre must e something in thete they don't want us to find!, " exclaimed Brokc and he pounded the door like MAD. Gary snorted. "yeah, liek themselves duh!" Lance shot Gary a annoyed glance.

"Don't worry I can handle this," said a thick curry voice. It was the muscle gym leader Chuck!

Iris gasped. She had not seen Chuck since earlier in that one chapter where Ash tore his arm off. However now he had a robotic replacement that was made of ademantium and was the color of a candy canes.

"Don't be fool," Lance scalded at Chuck," for not even your muscular bumpits of tissue and iron and move this door."

But Chuck just scoofed Lance's adive. "Oh Lancey Boy, who said anthung abur moving thedoor?" And then his artifical arm turned into that of a machine gundam and he shot the door down in a sea ofbullets.

They all ran into the observation dedk. "Freeze criminal scum," Chuck shouted pointin his gun t the twins. Gary ran up besides Chuck and punted his index finger at them like a gun. "Or else wiil send you up the Pokey!"

The twisted sisters did not respong though. They were both sitting in to armchairs facing away from the doors but to the black widow. It was dark because it was nighttime now just fyi

"Does doth knoweth what will become if thy ruins our quest," Lance yelled demanding answers.

This time the siblings did react but by muttering to each other. "oh dear brother of mine," Emmet said in a dramatically weary voice," do you know what will happen?" "oh yes," Indigo replied,"the Pokeborn will destroy the world won't he and the Evil Concil of Darkness will have had their wicket "

"Hey! Stop gossiping to each other and, like I don't knwo, slow the train down or something," Gary yelled with insecurities feeling the two borthers were spraring rumors about them.

"Well then brother of mine," said one of them O'm nor sure witch," lets go greet our beloved passengers"The two sinistar brothers joked pout of their chairs like ninja into the air. While in the air they became close and the snaps on their jakers buckled together so the two brothers became one. Their arms went into their slevees and what came out instead were two monochrome gattling guns. Iris couldn't believe her eyes. The two train twins had just bacne a iant mecha like Voltron!

"What doth is the treachery," Lance angered not use to mechanical stuff but knows of magical arts.

"Oh you kid todays lol," saidMr. Fuji who no mater what would be ok because he's immortal," this is exactly what I was talking abourt before on hoe these two fuddy duddies are actually marionettes. They're just engaging in combat mood"

"But then how are we going to deffey them," Iris weeped with womanly girl.

Pikabert rollec him eyes at the rest of the group wonderig if he was this absent mined as a human? "U guys do know we have a secret weapon we had all along?" "Really," Misty asked What. " OJ! is is me," Gary asked pointing to his face with his lorad pinger hun.

"Noooo," Pikabert said annoyed amd shake head," I'm talking about me! and YOURE POKEMON!" Cries of OH YEEEAAHS frm grup. And then they all shend out the pokemons! :D

MERCILESS FOOPHA," said the Emnot abondination," TIME TO PARAS!"

"Took the wordds right our mouths, go PARIS," Erika shouted shooting her shrom at the unholy duo. The tiny pears lactated o nto the deadly puppets chest cavity and crawled into itmain body through the openini on its selvess.

"Oh no they ate my paras," Erika lamented so hard and pure flowers began ot blome were the tear dropes feel. Blaine new why she gor et name as a biolantte. Iris was sad too, it apeared a nothet death of their sie. But then. . .

"Brother! Wh-whats happenong ," Emmet yelled scared voice. The ehites in his eyes and skin were ghost white now, the whitest whote of all. I'm not sure- SAAAAHHRRHHGG," Ingo started screaming. Then theu blew up. and so did the train. that too obviously.

TO BE CONTINUED!?


	14. Chapter 12: Revival

Iritis woke up in a black room space thing. Werr am I, she thought all dazed and surrealed , um a dead!? Mammaries of her chudhood filled her head and teals begum ti firm in her eyes. Not only that was she dead but nw Ash's going to destroy the world.

But while Iris dispaired a strange greenish light began to glow. Iris gut her silly female lamatations and looked up. Her eyes blurred what she saw. hes thought she could make out with a person in it. But there was one!

"OMGGG Who r you," Iris gasped.

"I am Wally," said Wally in a gentle angleick voice tha when he says things babys cats are formed and deer frolic.

"Wh-where am I," Iris asked confused and scarred," is this the PokeHeavans!?"

"Ha no, butt this is a spiritua l plate. You're just havig a near-death experience!", Wally told her llightheartedly as a oil spill was cleaned up.

"oooohhhhhhhhh," Irirs realized.

"Irius somethig terrible is going to happen," Wallu said in serious tone that made flowers bloom in nuclear fallout.

"what do you mena," Iris asked. Finally some answers!

"Iris it's time for you to wake up," Wally said fading away.

"But Wally don't go! What's goign to happen!? Does it evolve Ash," shouted Iris in desperation.

"Don't worry Iris," Wally ewassured her barely visable," although I might not be in the form you see right now I have always been with you."

Wally," shrieked Iris now in the physical world. She had a ruise on her forehead and blood dripping from her nose. Laying around her were fire, poodles of blood, train debris, and dead bodies. The scent of death and pain attracted Mandibuzz and Houndooms.

"Iris," Pikabert yelled and ran towards her. His fut was all meessed up and had black and red stains on it. He jumped into her arms and they hig.

"Pikabert what happened," Iris asked not remembering things that happened weeks ago.

"The robotic meanac known as Ingo and Emmet explouded in the train so that exploded too," Pikabert recapped," it's really very simple."

"Where are the others," Iris worried.

"don't worry lol here we are," said a age-crackled voice.

It was Mr. Fuji! He was carrying in his hands the damaged, still-breathing body of Bubsy. Following and next to the te immortal titan wre Gary, Lance, Misty, Brock, Claire, Cilan, Crest, Chili and Mr. Fuji'sother friend who identity i have yet to rebeal. Misty had a broken arm.

"what about the others," Iris asked the old man fearing the wurst.

Lance looked down in stoic remores of dragons and Misty slumped her broken arm over Iris's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Misty said chocking back her water elemetnal powers," but were the only ones left."

The small group of survivors built a small memorial for their fallen friends out of dirt, train parts, and their dead bodies.

"Tat abd Liza, here;s looking at you kidsn," Pikabert said lightning a candle of temeberance.

"Looks like you really are a serious mute Volkner," Brokc said lighting a cigarrette of remembering.

"I think its about time we leave," chili and Crest suggested in their creepy tiwn montone," we have a world to save."

"Yah and besides our clothes are all covered in icky grease. We look like a total train wreck," Gary said in his catty way," ...sorry."

"Serious Gary WTF is wrong with you," said Brock in disapproval

"We aren't that far from Olivine," Pikabert said," if he hoof it we can get there by tomorrow afternoon!"

" Or I could take you all there," a strange but hamiliar vocice deus ex machina'ed

Iris gasped and pikabert grew a giant smile on his face. "Laundromat Man," they both gasped in happiness.

"Doh is thy allies of yours," ;lance asked Pikabert with suspicions.

"Sure is! This happens to be my not-related-by-genetics bloodbrother," Pikabert.

"Its true, he helped us out in Saffron when the Masked Dude attacked us and lent us his motorcycle," Iris explained.

"...how come I don't remember any of that," Gay complained.

"because you ere pissed by a roast at the time BAKA," Vlaire schreeched like anoyed dragon she was done.

"What are you doing here in Lavebdribetdown," Irias asked her friend

"I was on ,y way to my job in Ivileleaf ton ad I saw the explosion from the roads so i came here and found you guys," he explained a baseketball hat squaishing his wild flaming hair. "Just jump in the backof the truck and I can takle you there."

Misty still looked worried," O don't know abiut this..."

"Don't worry cousin," :Laoundrotmat Guy said revealing himself to be Misty's cousin," while a truck isn't a motorcycle I am well aware of it."

"Hey do you think you coukd-" Gary nervously sheeped pointing to tge greased stained crotch part of his pants. "Don't worry," Laundromat Guy said with a wank," I'll clean all of your uys clothes free of chare."

"Cool beans", Gary u=u yoloed pushin Chili, Crest, and the handicapped Misty out of the way. "Are you sute," Iris asked. It had been a while since her clothes were cleared. "of course," Laundromat Guy said ," afterall you uys are going to save the world and thats worth all the detergent in the world to me."

So they all jumped into the back of his truck.


	15. Chapter 13: Farewells

The drive to Olivevine was long and hard. Misty rode up shotgun next to her apparent cousin while the resr of the griup sat in the bac kwith all he cleaning supplies. A pit of staint remover toppled over and spilled over Lance's head.

"Abour how ,much longer teil we get to thine Olivecreek citadel," Lance asked annoyed lite dragon's jewels were stolen.

"Not much longer my red headed comparede," Laundromat guy replied from the front.

Gary leaned forward and grinned like a hyena," you know Lance you should feel lucky. I once spilled some of that stuff on my growlithe Spot and he disappeared."

Brock slapped the back of Gary's BAKA head. "Seriously STFU Gary." Gary gave Lacne an apologetic look and Lance breathed dragon fire at him.

Everyone in the truck laughed.

"Oh, thats our Gary," Iris loled.

About 15 minutes later they had reached the prot town of Olivebush City.

"Good luck cousin," Laundromat Guy said giving thumbs up," and you to Pikabert, my bloodbrother." "Good luck with your war on Filth," Pikabert said and they parted ways.

"I should be leaving to," Mr. fuji whidtled for taxi.

"Do you really have to go," Iris asked. In the time she had spent trying to save the world she had developed feelings towards Fuji. Not romantic-like feelings, but she saw the ageless man like a grandparent. The grandfather she never had. . .

Fuji put his hand son Iris's shoulders adn looked into her eyes with his always-closed-old-people-anime-eyes and said,"babygurl i know you dsee me like a grandparent but you much understand. I am aa grandfather to everyone in the world. Kind of like God or something lol,. ITs time for you to be strong my chil.: Fuji wiped Iris's teals with his honkercheirf and gave her some nasty hard candy butterscothc.

"But what about her,": Clairts scheerced pointing at the othe r old perosn who i keep taalkign about.

"Oh her, lol. How could I forget! I want yu all to take her with you on your journey," Fuji imapetnient

"But why," Misty shouted flailing her broken arm around like mad woman," she could be a spy or something."

"OH MIsty," Fuji said," always the one to rush int o thinfs true to youe water type, lol. But it wasn't by chance we should have met on the train. ITs was all destiny, and i know this persob ver y well. I do think they'll heko you o your quest."

Everyone nodded in agreement to fuji's wise words.

Fuji got into the taaxi," now if you'll excuse me I got a island of pirates and booty bikini babes waiting for me."

After parting ways with Mr. Fuji and Laundromat Guy the gym leaders set off to the Olivecreek Gym where Jasmine's famiky lives.

" what are we going to tell them," Chilli and Crest asked in creepy twim monotone.

"We should just come out with it and tell them the truth and offer our condilances," Pikabert said soemnly. With most of the gym leaders gone crime rates will definatly go up regardless of them stopping Ahs. But that would be a problem we'll fix later, Pikabert told himself.

" Let me do it," Misty offered when they got to the house. She knocked on the cpoor and a oold woman, about in her late 60s, opened it. "Yes can I help you nice kids," she asked like an old woman. "Miss's Jasmine's mom," Misty said," we need to talk."

"Yes...I see," OlD Lady said in sad voice. They just regaled her with their story about Ash and about the faste of her kate daughter.

"we are deeply sorry," Pikabett remorsed," butr we absoleutely need to use your families jet planes."

Gary's mouth was too filled with crumpets and other old lady pastries to make a pun or say something stupid.

Old Lady looked down with a sorrowful look in her eye. "No, it's quite alright," she replied," its what Jasmine would've wanted. Tha girl always loved her machines." She turned and pinted," Wats with that one?"

She pointed to Budsy who was testing on her couch. The young bug master was unconcious ans had been since the explosion. He had several wounfs and gashed that were beig tournquited bby some rags from MotorCycle Man's truck. Brock had been carrying him piggyback

"Oh thats Bugster," Pikabert saud.

OLd Lady was quiet thinking her lod lady thoughts," yesss...you all may take our plates but leave this on here. The battlefield is no place for a child, espcially not one in his condition."

The group nodded and went into the Jasmine family jet hanger.


	16. Chapter 14: Old Friendships

Our heroes where in the jet planes flying to their destination - The Evil Concil of Darkness's Hidden Island Fortress of Doom and Sorrow.

"So hey, " Gary asked the other's via intercom radio," how are we suuppose to find this place if it's, you know hidden and stuff."

"Do not worry Gary," Pikabert said over static bevause he's electirc rat," we have it marked on our gps."

Pikabert, along with Iris and the myetsy person who's identitie i will reveal soon relax were in the head jet shaoed like a skyarmy. Beside them were Brock and Misty is a Steelix-shaped jet, Gary and Lance in a Metnag-shaped jet, an Chill and Ches dialga -shaped jey.

"How much longer til we get to the island," iris asked shrifting in her seat. She was very nervous, for soon she knew they will face the Evil Concil's twisted leader- whoever they may be. The fate of their worl will be decided soon and Iris stomach was in duch a twirl she felt like throwing upchuck all over the small area inside thr cokpit.

But then Iris felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, tears streaming down her pudgy face. It was the MysteryPerson. Even though she had no idea who this pwrson was or how they'll play in with the fate of the eorld, there qas something very cumforting and familiar abotu this person. Iris smiled and wiped the silly-ovary tars from her yees. Whover they were they were a friend.

Pikabvert say the jestered that occured between the two ppls and nodded and then looked out the window. Hi mind was filled with Ash, the PokeHeavens only knows what trouble that dragon-child is getting into right now. He had seemed very distraught the last time he saw him after giving him that sappy speech about family what if...what if he had flown to Palpelt Town and attacked his mother. Pikabert shivered at the thoght of Delia doing dishes and then her demon-son Ash bursting through the walls with outlandish demands of truth.

"Hey what's dhat," Brock the blind prophet voice said breaking Pikabert out of his ideas. He looked to his left and gasped. "No...it couldn't be..."

Over in the distance was a peach hot-air balloon with neko ears and weskers. That could only mean one thing...Team Tokcet wat here!

Pikabet launched at the control stick and flew in their direction.

"Pikeabert waht are thy doing," Lance screeched," doth is calavanting off our course!?"

"It's ok guys," Pikabert comforted," i know these doods I just want to ashed them some questions."

Pikabert braked his jet and told Iris and Mystery to stay where they were just in case and then jumped out of the jet but was Albert Wesker so he did all thses cool animu backflps and laded on the eged on the balloon basket.

"Alright Team LAME-OS start talking whats up," Pikabert demanded chezks sparking in battle tought cop routine.

"Pikachu you can talk," Jessie asked monotonously. Bothj her,James, and Mewoth were very thin, their cheek bones very visable and the wind would blow through their ribs them making beautiful music. If there was a down-and-out man ready to give up on life and then heard this wonderous meldly, he would stop what he was doing and get a wife and open up a tannering workshop in bliss.

"It's pk guys,"meowth said reassuringly," You sees Pikeachu was really this super cool dude named Albeoit Wesker, I'ss should know."

"And how do you know that meowth," James asked the only not grossly unhealfthy was his bazooka leg which shone in the sun blinding pidgeys to their watery doom.

"Because just as i am the famed Albert Wesker, Meowth is really Harry Mason!"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUU NNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Jessie and James gasped. "Meowth how could you," Jessie exclaimed feeling betrayed. "sorry babe hate the game not the playa," Meowson replied in his typical cockney accent.

"You see," Pikabert got ready to exposition," back when i was a human Harry was my jealous rival who would always be trying to steal my bio-genetic inventions and claim them as his own. But then the Ouroborous virus thing happened and we turned into the pokemon!"

Meowson then picked up the story to tell hiis chums," and I have always blamed Wesker for destroying my beautiful body that women would go gaga about! That's why through the power of telepathic suggestion i have made it so we chase after him and his human-meat shield Ash Katchup!"

"Speaking of where is the little twerpster," James asked who has been taking the Mwoeson's web of lies and betrayal very well.

Pikabert's ears flattened sadly,"i'm afriad to say that Ash is no longer with us. Not that he's dead or nothing but he has realized his true self as the Shiny Crystal Arces Dragon and is now going to kill the world."

Meowson shook his head. "couldn't have happened to a nicer twerp"

Pikabert hessitated a bit but then asked," Harry can i ask you a question?"

"Might as well," Meowson replied," it's not like we're going no where. Hot Air Baloons are literally the worst form of travel."

"Then could you...go to Pallet Town and look after Ash's mom, Delia?" Pikabert's bottom lip quivered in worry for his old scientist-days galfriend," i'm worried for her safety, both phsycially and emotionally."

Meowson was silent for a while which made Pikabert worried but then he replied," yes sure thing Albert." Pikabert smiled big and giggled a little and the two former enemies exteneded their paws for a handshake.

"But how will we know ehich house is hers," Jessie asked a little concerned about the whole deal.

"do not worry," Pikabert said climbing the ladder that led back up to the jet," there are only two houses in Pallet Town and her's is the one that has most beautiful spice garden out front."

Meowson gave Pikabert a salute as he climbed back into the cockpit where Iris and Mystery were waiting.

"Who were they and what was all that about," Iris asked.

"just...an old friend of mine," Pikabert said as they took off. He looked back though through the window at the balloooon that had his former nemisis now ally in it. Pikabert closed his eyes and sighed as they went straight to the Evil Island Place where his comrades as well as the fate of world


	17. Chapter 15: Island of Secrets

So our heroes made it to the island finally. It was like a tropical rainforest with a huge valcano in the center of the island. Alonf it, houses and stuff were built into the sides and it was all cool as spy-villiany like. There was a brick fog that surrounded the island which made it hard to see, but the gps new the direction and the fog made it so the Evil Guys couldn't see them back lol.

They landed safely and got out to disscus their next plans for action. Misty whistled looking at a tall tree. "Wow look at the size of this jungle," she said excitedly. "Look out!" Next thing Misty knew she was on the ground, Brokc next to her for pushing her out f the way.

The tree was really the plant pokemon Tropius!

"I guess the ilsand iis dangerous even without the Evil Concil," Chilli and Crest's twin hiveminded.

"yes," Pikabert said ooking up tto the top of the valcano in srs. Gary puts his hands o hos hips and sayd cheerfully," whelpers, let's start climbing this bad boi!"

Since Brock was on the grund after shaving Misty from fruit-dinos Iris was the oner to beat sense into Gary. "But Mister MFing Oak, we can't really climb it since it's a voloano...", Iris tried to explainiged. Gary grabbed Iris by the sholders,"but Iris, don't you watch the old black and white movies!? The bad guys ALWAYS put their headquarters inside of the volcano!I'm like, oretty sure there's a trope for it or some nerd thing!"

"Doth Gareth is right,"Lance said,"i am sensing an evil force resemmanting from the bowls of the fire mountain."

"But how are we suppose to get insdie it," Misty asked brushing the dirt and b rock from her pants," it's not like we can fly into it wishout flying type pokemon?"

"And were certainly not oing to run into any body we've met before to magically help us out," Brock said with truth.

While people were discussing how to enter the base the Mysery Person climbed ontop of a brokc and pulled out an airhorn to get everyone's attention. "Yes Mystery Person who we will hoefully find out who you are soon maybe," Iris asked," what is it?"

"Do ou know a way into the volcanno,"asked the twims in suspicious monotone.

Msyetert nodded in a way so that xir's fedora still covered thier face and then beckoned the group to follow. Iris sighed internally and followed a smile on her face. However as she walked Gary brisked past her and muttered under his breath,"i wouldn't trust this guy."

Iris stopped, all her happiness drained like spagetthi water in the sink. What could Gary mean? Did...Gary know something about the Mystery Person?

Meanwhile inside the depths of the volcano, Masky was afoot.

He took off his glove made out of kangastan baby pelts and put his hand on the electro-palm scanner to open the door. The new room was dimly lit, the walls were made from ignimbrite, and were decorated in faded old murals of legendary pokemon. At the opposite end of the room was a plexiglass window that showed the volcano's lava and magmar families. There was also a big wheely chair that was facing towards the window. In the chair sat the Evil Conculs insidieous leader.

Masky bent down to his knee to show submissives. "My lord," Masky started," our mole has told us that Pikabert and company have arrvied on the North-Eastern part of the island. How would you like to address the situation?"

Masky waited in nervous anticipation for his master's reply. After a few moments that seemes like years to Masky his leader told him his orders.

"Yesss i ssseeee. After they tried ssssoo hard to get here i think you ssshould give them a warm welcome. It wouldn't be long until hisss guessst of honor arrivesss."

Masky bowed, " yes my lordship" and then left. It wouldn't be long until Ash should up, and if they ancient texts were true he would be completely turned into a god. Masky's brow furrowed under his mask and his fist clenched with negative feels. Soon, he thought, soon...

It was a good few hour thrudged through the jungle until the thr ropu decided to stop. Even though Msity and Crest were here with their water elementals, it was still very hot and insufferable in the tropical jungle. Gary had tooken off his jacket and both Brock and Iris were sffering from bad weedle bites. The only ones who were doing good were the fire gym leader Chilli and the cold-blooded Lance.

"Whewww boy, i'm pooped how much farther til we get to the place," Gary whined wiping sweet from his forehead," Mitty can you like, hit me with your totdile."

"Sorry Gare but Totodile needs his rest," Misty said summoning her blue croc back with her good arm. "But i'm hoooooooootttttttt," Gary's complaining grew louder and the bones in his arms melted and he toppled over on the rock he was sitting on. Misty just rolled her eyes and Lance and Chrest just looked away.

Iris how ever looked at Gary with concern. The words he said earlier still bounced in her head like a million wild jackrabbits.

"Umm you know gary i think i heard a waterfall nearby. Do wanna go collect some fresh water with me," Iris asked. Although her real motive was to get Gary alone to pry him for information she had to admit that dehydration was creeping.

"And maybe take a dip while we're there SURE," Gary exclaimed suddenly regaining his energy and bones.

"no you're NT contaminating our drinking water," Broxk scolded but it was too late. Gary grabbed Iris's hand and they ran off.


	18. Chapter 16: Dragon's Flame

As luck would have it there WAs a waterfall nearby. Iris dipped her hair into the cool water and absorbed it like giant purple sponge. Gary took off his shows and put his feet in the water. "Man my archnines be barking," he said, as a shool or remoraids nibbled at his toes, biting off his pinky one and swimming back to their nest.

Irish saw this as the perfect oppertunity to ask Gary his thoughts. "So Mister MFing Oak..."

"Please baby call me Gay," Gary tried to smooth talk as he hobbled on oen foot after the remoraid.

"Right so Gary u shed that you wouldn'ty tust the Myserty Prson butt y isd that," Irisk askde, her kororo doki doki-ing harder than her herat has ever dokied before except ehnenver she talks to Lance wich is pretty hard.

Gary then looked at irisj and slipped in the water and red clouds of salt and plasma swirled in the water from his toe wound. "You heard what i said eariler," he said shocked.

"Yes i did," ITIS said helping Gary out of the water so a flute worm doesn't enter his body. "I knw we doen't rally know who the Myseety Pearson is but i know there are goode peoples," Iris pleaded, her face red as a pikachu's and tears rolling in her deep," They...dhey helped he when i had no wheone to turn to..."

"Iris please," Gary smiled drying his stiff Cloud hair in the molten sunshine," evvryones knott denying that Msyerty is a nice butt and tjat the two of uus are bffs." Gary's face drew dimmer switched," but while i was in the cockpit with Stance he heard thst there waza traitor amon us- A SPY!"

Iris gasped. A SPy!?

So does the Evul PPl know where here," Iris exclaimed and a flcok of chatots flew away becasue because.

"idk i'm not the spy so why would i know lol," Gary sassed back at Itis and reminded her and everyone of Mr. Fuji. "I'm only suggesting Mysertty because e don;t know who they are."

Then it hit Iris like a n iron tail to an Onix. "But... how do you and Lance know i'm knot the sp!?"

" Because i know u'f fiends with ash and also," Gary grinned madly and leaned into Iris's ear," Lance has it out for you."

Irs's heart blew up hearing these words and her face became a darumakka. There her heart was sailing through a sea of uncertaincy and then it bamed! hit the iceburgh and sank into the drowning depts...the icburgh known as lance that is.

"L-lance...licks me...," Iriswords stumblrd out and lost the race.

"Hope you don't mind i asked him for u," Gary said with a ^_^ face.

Iris was floating on a cloud but then it evaporated and she fell back to earth. "But how dos Lance know yuo're noe a spy!?"

"Because i'm Gary MFING Oak you silly goose," Gary said getting back to his feet his pinky toe regenerated at 82%," anywho lets get back to the others i'm sure they're just dying to see your hair."

Iris nodded and dipped her head back into the water to soak up more water and theu went.

Gary and IRis made their wat back to the the others and gave them Iris' s hair water. They all drunk the water and had plenty left so they threw a wicked cool pool party and a MTV flim reporter came and it was declared the sickest pool jamm since June 1985. Chilli was declared "The Party-Dude King" and he took care of all he serveued.

Evetually they all found the ground vaul thy lead into the Evil Sonciol base. Brock pried it open and an evil spirit flew out of it and it reeke d somethinng awful.

"I hope you all realize that if you go down you might not be allble to get out alive," Pikabert said looking at his comrades.

"Are you kidding Pikachu," Misty shouted determined," after all we've been tjrough and all the death weve seen you thijnk we're gojng to back down just like that!?"

"It haseth been thy honor to battle beside a rodent as courageous as thine sefl," Lance said with reencourage stotic.

"You have the support of the partydud king," Chilli and Crest royally monotoned wih royal decree of kingly knowledge.

"Face it Chubert you're stuck with us," Gary said.

Pikabert was so moved that tears welded into his eyes. Never in all his years as a human had he been with some good friends like th. "all right let's go," he said and they jumped through the vault.


	19. Chapter 17: Betrayal

The inside of the place was trueky something.

It was all hollowed out of red molten rocks, had tunnels upon tunnels that led o nigwheer and smell ofn sulfur and unwashed socks.

"Everyoen stay close and alert we never know whta mihgt pop out at us," Brock warned with caution. Everyone agreed and Gary droped piees of bread so they can find their way beakc. But Iris was worried as she recalled her conversation with Gary.

-Flashbak :OOOO-'

"So if were not the spu then who is," Iris asked as they walked back to the group.

"well it's not Pikavert or Misty being Ash's bonded lifepartner," Gary pointed out," so that leaves jsut the Twins and Brocks"

"But i thought Brock was always a goo froend to Ash," IRis asked confused," and what about Clair!?"

Gary ais," but you have to remember Broc's tragic backstory. i wouldn't put it passt him to pull something like this."

Iris nodded. She remembered that her, Cilan, and Ash would have spookyscary story nights and Ash told them alll abut Brock. Brok wez the aldest of several hundred brood and was the only 1 of jem to inherite a elemental gym powers - of rock type. Onu night he decided to tunr his parents and all his brothers and sisters to stone with his gorgan eyes. But then he met a lovely kind gurl named Joy and her cuzin Jenny and now he's a goodie.

"But why did he kill his clan in the first place," Iris had asked Ash.

"To test his abilities," Ash would always say with a flashighr under chin and black cats mreowing.

"But what about the Twins," Iris asked," The Concil killed their bro Cilan and since then they have been real buskills. Why would they work for them?"

"God who knows they're weird kids," Gary said with truthfulness. Iris rolled her eyes in agreement, Cilan had always told them about them and all their weird rituals so somethig with plot related.

"So we just have to keep an eye on those three right Jr. Professor Oak,"Iris asked trying to get it right.

"Rightyo," Gary said.

-End-

Pikabert raised his air and sniffed. "The Orb! Its over there," he said pointing his nose down a long, dark corrideor.

"But what id it's a trap," Misty asked worried. After all the were in the enemy srtonghils, there must be evil doodes everywhere!

Lance out his hand on Misty's sholder reassuranly (and iris turnid into jely lol). "If there happens to be thy enemy down thy darken path then I shall fight to the death so that are mission ca n cum to an end," Lance said with heroics that moved everyone and sent them to tears.

"All right then, let's go," Iris cheered as they ran noisly down the hall, but unaware of what would happen when they got there...

-MEANWHILE OVER HERE-

Masky was on his way into the room where his Master had place the fake Orb thingy. His blood was boiling like wet nodle as he thought of seeing Pikabert and soon Ash again. His destiny will be fufilled! But first Masky stopped to greet a prisioner in a cell made out of charizard bones and locks (don't worry, it's on the way ti the rom our heroes are going to).

Masky beent down on his knewws and threw an ruben at the captive.

"You've tried your best but now you and all your little friends are going to paras along with this world you knwo," Masky said with taunts," soom my master's wor will be done and DARKNESS AND MEANATUDE WILL RULE!"

The prisioner had aa gag so he coulnd't rebutle so he just looked away but in defiance as Masky ft the room cackleing evilly, but made a silent prayer to the PokeHeavens for gaidence.

-MEMEWHILE-

So our doodles entered the room and all gasped. It was a big room (like the one from the first movie where they all met Mewtwo) except their where open flames because it was in a volcannp. There was a huge pillar lined with spikes and flaming swords in the center of the omm - with the Fancy-Namd Orb on it! :OOOOO

"SCORE ," Gary shouted and tan towards to pil r pushib Mystery Person who's ident will finally be revealed very soon and Party King Cress out of the way. Party Kings Cress and Chilk where very upset about this and sent their royal knights of the LMAFO to silence Gary once and for all. But beffore they could guillotine the cocky trainer wild laughing of dastadrly intent vould be heard.

"You fools have fallen right into our trap," Masky laughed like Joker as he entered the room.

"It's that Masked Guy who keeps showing up," Brock shouted!

"what do you mean we've fallen into your trap," Misty snapped demanding answeres,"the orbs right there we can just beat u up and swaddle out of here!"

Masky shook his head and tik otkced his finger. "Oh Misty, Misty Misty Misty, yo are really fool if you thought we would actually just leave the key to our victory lying around the dining table which reminds me," Masky said now gestering to the table," would anyone care for something to drink?"

On the table were fabulous foods like roosted mammoswine and jigglypoops, a giant punchbowl carved out of a Rhydon's skull, and a an ice swanna statue in the middle. There were a bunch a chairs around and jonas brothers napkins with partyhats on them. Iris had to admit it wwss very tempting but now is not the time for her loyaltis to faulkner.

"NO," Iris shouted," We'll neer join you Or have birthday paries with you!"

"Funny you shouldd say tht...because ON OF YOU HAS BEEN WORKING MOR WE ALL THE TIM," Masky revealed and DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNNed.

Everyone except the person Masky was talking about (which was a lot of dudes) looked confused but Iris got all weepy and Gary broke free of the LMAFO curse and got into battle ready amour.

"What are you talking about," Pikabert barked. "One of your precioyus comeroids have been working for me and my Master ALL A LOG BUT YOU'VE NEVER NOTICED!"

"But that's impossib-," Pikaberry started but stopprf ass he gelt a hyper bean brushw through his head fur.

Everyone turned aaround shocked and saw Lance holding a katana with a cubone skull emblazed on the hilt and his dragonoite beside him recharding.

"Lance YOUwere the spy all along," Iris shrieked tears globbing out of her eyes like broken fire hydrnaught. The love of her life, how could he!

"Lance?" lance said mockingly as he took off his face to reveal his true one. It was a stern face much like Lance's except older looking with short spikey purple hair. A red snarf around his neck blwom despite theren ot being any wind since they'r underground and in a vvolcno.

"KOGA," Brock, Pikabert, and Misty culled out in unision.

"Not cool dude how could you trick me like that," Gary angered just as upset as Iris," I thought we were bros!"

"Bur who's Koga," The Party dou asked. They both spoke in simultaniously monotone but were less creepy because theu were now whereing shuttershades and kinky flava flav clock necklasses.

"Koga," Masky began ," is our lead ninja assassin. Did you know he was the one who originally went on the expedition to find the orb? and that he found Ingo and Emmet and reprogramed them to fight you guyd on thetrain? AND that he was the one who murdered Roark!?"

It was silent in the room but th e air was very stiff and stagnant. Nobody knew what to say or make of this.

After seconds that seemed like yeard Pikaber t finally spoke up, voice scratching with grief,"...why...WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING THIS!? WHAT IS THERE TO POSSIBLY GIN FOR THIS!?"

Masky shook his head werelitly," you still don't understand do you Pikacu...Koga! Dispose of them but keep Mr. Wesker alive!I want him to be there for the piee de resistance!" and Masky left the room

"With pleasure," Koga said meanly as he snapped his fingers and dragonite exploded into a Venomoth! A bunch of mucks fell through the ceiling vents and a wizking exploded from the roast beast. A garbador burst ed through the wall with gattling guns blazing. The trecherous ninja nas his posin pkms surrounded the group. Not even LMAFO could save them now.

"Wh-what do we do know," Iris asked.

"We're severaly out numbered," Brock said with truth. Brock had left all his Pokemon back is Pewdur with this family and Misty and Cress water pokemon had no engry left. The only pokemans they had were Pikabert, Gary's Magenium which was at a major type advantage and Iris's Excadrill that hatted everyone. And Koga was an assassin with a sword and deadly intents!

"Well this certainly is a pickle," gary quipped with wise words that sumed up their situation quite well.

"Don't worry everyone i'll protect us," said a hamiliar voice. The Mysery Person walked in front of the group and took off his ill fitting fedora. Iris's pupils dilated in awe as she saw the short light green hair she saw once in her dream. Everyone gazd in wonder at the un-hatted figure before them.

"You...you're ok," Pikabert asked in disbelieveing.

"In the flesh," Cilan wonked at his comrads.

"Bro...," Chilli ad Cress said tears of salt water and fire falling from their royal eyes washing away their emo guyliner.

"There's no time for sentiment you guys go and retrieve the Plot Device Orb it's in the Master Control Room! Don't worry i'll take care of this purpled har mofo," Cilan motioning with his hands the exit.

"Okay let's move you guys," Pikabert commanded ready to sink his teeth into Masy.

Iris was the last to leave. "it's good to have you back ," Iris smiled cheeks red from crying and blushing.

"Back at you toots," Cilan said giving her a flirtacious wink with his other eye.

Then it was only Koga, his pokemon and Cilan in the room. "Alright let's dance, go Stunkish!"


	20. Chapter 18: Sins of the Father

"I can't beilve thatc Cilan's alive..," irish said still in shock about thr last chapter.

"tyes tes we're all happy about that but more run and lestalking,' Gary told Iris. They were making thir wai to the room cilan had told them about twith the plot orb, but since they're nev to the volcano they had no ide were they eere going actyuallu.

"Cilan said the orb is in the master's controll room where ever that is," Pikabert dead as they ran through corridors.

chilli and crest looked back down the hall. "Maybe we should go back and ask our other..."

"No," Brok yelled at the triplets minus 1," Cilan told us to kleep mobing! It van't be that far away ow!"

Then suddne;t pikabrt stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey man whatthe gives," Gary demanded tripping over the pikaberry like speedbump. Pikabert's ears twitched. "I hear something," he ssaid and suddwnly a chill went through the air like oscoilating gan of minty freshness. Then a purple douchy apparition materialized in the hallway. Iris being the paranaorma scardy hid behind the stone golem known as Brock for protection.

"Broham-hams i am Morty," the spririt ooooowwwed," i'm here to help you on your quest and junk."

"b-but hwy," Gary stuttered also not use to being around ghosts and way quite terrifyed as well.

Mortu shooked broken booty quaked his head sadly,"once upon a time i was a normal living human but hten the Evil Concil came and burned Equatweet City to the ground, a log with me snd Fantina. since then we have been dead but we have gained mastery ober our mortus and came baxk as te Ghost gym leaders!"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement since this was already basic common knowlege in the poekm nworld.

Morty continued," i have also dedicated my afterlife to stop this nonsense! Once i've even krept into that masked lunatics dreams on christmas knight to knock some sense into him, not a luck that did..."

"But do you know where the Fuglas Orb is," Brock asked with eyes that can see throught lies but where closets.

"Of course with my phantom powers i can walk thorugh walls with ease. Now everyone grab on to my snarf but try not to strecth the fabric!"

Everyone made sure to grab Marty's carf (even Iris who concuer her fear by giggling at the gnosticly lol) and Morty wisjed them off through the walls as if they were nothing!

"I guess you could say we're being Spirited Away huh," Gary joked inbetween solid matter. Gary laughed as Brock tried to punch him for his impulence but they we're currently temporary ghosts so his fists would phase through him.

But this did not last long, because as soon as they entered a room something happened and they became physical again!

"What happened," Misty asked getting off the floor and gasped.

Msky was standing in frint of them holding an empty turmos labeled HOLY WATER on it nd Morty was lying on the floor disentigrating in bubbles.

"The Masked Man," Gary gulped comically like Shag gi from the scbooy doop.

"I'm getting really tired of you guys showing up," /masky said wih frustrations and rage growing.

"N-noo...I mu...st...protect the...future," Morty muttered as he used the last of his energy to shoot a Shadow Ball at the Masked Man's face knocking him back into a pillar before bubbling into nothingness and used ectoplasma.

"Morty," Iris elled in deserpation. rock put his hand on her shoulder as she cried her woman tears. "Don't worry," he said with confort," he's back in the Pokeheaven's now i'm sure of it." Chilli and Crest looked at Brock iwht weary since they knew there was no was a soul could exist in any plane after being destroyed.

"You...," Masky said as he struggled to stand up. His cubone mask was starting to fall apart and his eye was visable. Pikabert gasped because the eye was not an eye of a normal human, but an eye of a monster that was consumed with hatred and ac lust for vengaence. But what hit Pikabert the most is the fact he recognized whio the eye belonged to.

"I...I mean...it can't be...", Pikabert stammered the little rodent scientist at loos of words.

"kuku finally remembered me huh? Well it's too late now," Masky yelled in bitter triumph. He tore off the rest of his mask revealing his true face. Everyone in the room stared in morbid horror ar it. The face looked exactly like Ash's face becak when he was human except this guy didn't have Ash's signiture happy lines and his hair was a bright bloodied-red.

"Oh my god..." Misty said about to throw up.

"Iris and The Party Kings get behind me now," Broxk siad with protective urgency.

Gary however lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "uhhhh...so yea who is this guy again?"

"This...is Ritchie. For years he has been following us by lurking in the shadows," Brock explained to the others ppl." of course we never thought he would be bold enjgpou to side with the Evil Conciul"

"but why tho," Iris asked foricing dialogue.

Ritchie wiped the blood the color of his hair off his chink and giggled with evil intents. "Perhaps you should tell them why Wesker or should i say PAPA!?"

The placr they where in currently was quiet as pikabert revealed the truth about stuff. "A long time ago, back when snap braclets and Orange Julius's roamed the planet, Team Rocket and Umbrella were in a race to create the ultimate lifeform. Team Rocket eded up creating Mewtwo whuil we sought to reecreate the Shingy Crystal Arceus Dragon Calgon. We were lucky enought to come across some dna material of it and my co-worker Ghetsis sent his ninja team to kidnap children to infuse the genetic sample with. They all backfired grotesquely..."

Iris felt a cold wind blow thorugh the room despite Candice being dead and also they were inside a volcano.

"So," Pikabert continued," with the number of available test subjects low i had to resort to using my newborn son Ritchie."

"B-but it worked sicne he's standing in front us right now," Gary injected," and who's the mother?"

"While it's true, out of all the all the test subjects that survived Ritchie was able to fuse the most with the Calgon, but then Ash was born who naturally fused with the SCAR 100% and the higher ups at the facility took Ritchie and the others away and i never saw him again...until now..."

"That's right beloved father," Ritchie smirked with bitter resentment and holding up his newly formed dragon claw," after HE was born i was sweept off to the side to die in an orphanage but they didn't count on me exacping and i have been trailing you and that BOY ever since!BWHAHAHA"

"And all that time i never stoped loving you," Pikabert inturuppted with tears of parental frustration building in his teat ducks," me and your mother Power never wanted to give you up but The President didn't give us another alternative! That's why i allowed you to follow Ash and us all those years! It was great to see you and watch you grow into a trainer!" Pikabert got into powerstance," but i am disapppointed to see you squalder it all off just for petty revenge!"

"Enought boring talking prepare to die father" Ritchie said as he shot dragons raging at the grouo but Pikabert backhanded it back with his iron tail. Ritchie responded to this by sproutign moltres wings of burning hellfire and flew up nd started to rain weather balls everywhere while laughing like mad. " TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL," he laughed like internet douche.

"Pikabeett you said he was an imperfect experienment, is there anyway to stop him without the Orb," Misty asked taking cover with tables turned.

"yea can't we throw acids at him or something," Gary sassed dogging Ritchies attacks ith the grace of drunk gazelle.

"Yes there is only one way to stop this kind of monster," Pikabert nodded," and thats-"

Just before Pikabwert could finished his sentance the door opened and dry-ice smoke clouds came out from the other end as well as three shadowy figures.

CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
